


Something Special

by uswnttrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnttrash/pseuds/uswnttrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the US/Germany game? Most would assume it was a lot of celebrating but for Julie, it was a roller coaster of emotions and the need to relive the moment that almost changed the game completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

The last five hours had been an absolute roller coaster. There was a lot of pressure going into the game. It was to be expected when you had the number one seated team verses the team everyone expected to win it all. 

To add to things, the game came with some highly emotional moments. There was Julie's penalty, Morgan's head injury, Carli's penalty kick, Kelley's first international goal and on top of that, the win. 

Afterwards, the media tried to get to as many players as they could. The top questions were about Julie and Šašić's miss. 

Morgan politely declined to be interviewed by anyone and claimed that she wanted to just be alone and tend to her head. She did just that but it came in the form of putting ice on the already pretty much formed bump. The main reason she didn't speak to anyone after was because she wanted to go right to Julie. However, she didn't realize that Julie had spoken to the media. She found that out because she overheard Alex telling a few other people that she left after almost breaking down when she spoke to one interviewer. 

The slight throbbing she was feeling on her head suddenly didn't matter because all Morgan knew was that she needed to find out where Julie went. 

In her hast, she ended up literally running right into Hope. Being one of the youngest players and one who didn't have much interaction with Hope, unlike Julie, Morgan was kind of scared of Hope but the fact that she had been the one to talk to her and comfort her when she was down on the grass earlier caused her to look at the woman with new eyes. 

"Sorry…." She mumbled out. Hope didn't budge. Instead, she just kept a hand on Morgan's arm and it was almost like she was trying to keep her from floating away or something. 

The seriousness in Hope's eyes caused Morgan to start to worry a little bit and Hope noticed. "Hey, are you okay?" Morgan nodded quickly. "Did you get checked out after the game?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I did and I'm fine. Just um…." She pointed to the bump. It was clear to Hope that Morgan's demeanor wasn't because of what happened on the pitch. She played the game obviously and saw doctors afterwards. She was fine physically but mentally she was somewhere else and Hope knew exactly where. 

"Julie's in the first media room." Hope said with confidence since she had just come from there. She had been going over some footage from the game when Julie ran in. Just as she did on the pitch, Hope assured her that everything was okay and that she didn't let anyone down. She stayed there with her for only a little while before Julie asked to be alone. "She said she wanted to be alone but you're always the exception to that."

The team knew about the two of them. Lauren, Meghan and Christen were the only ones to figure it out on their own and the rest were told after rumors were spreading that Julie was engaged to her ex-boyfriend. Everyone had been extremely supportive, including both of their families. Still with the attention that was going to come from the World Cup, they decided to just leave it to their families and teammates knowing. Coming out to everyone else was something that would happen in the later future. 

After thanking Hope, Morgan practically ran towards the media room. She opened the door slowly and immediately saw that Julie was watching the penalty she had gotten. 

"Julie…." Morgan said quietly and after a second, Julie finally looked over at her and it was clear that she was still emotional over everything. She walked over and took a seat next to her and took her hand almost instantly. "We won, Jules. Why are you watching this? It doesn't matter now.."

"It matters to me." Julie spoke up and wiped some tears away. "I could have been the reason for us losing. I could have been the reason that Abby and Lauren and anyone else who won't be back in four years lost their chance. It could have been ruined because of me and that's all people are going to remember."

"But you weren't the reason for any of that and nothing was ruined. If anything, it gave the whole game a crazy story, you know?" She squeezed her hand before shifting a little closer. "You need to stop thinking about the what ifs'. There was nothing you could have done on that play. Anyone else in your position would have played it the same way. It was meant to be that she missed. We were meant to get this far and at the end of the day, everyone's going to remember you for being a key part of the brick wall and for rising above this one little thing that could have went a different way but didn't."

Julie soaked in every word and there was a silence for a few moments before she reach over to place her free hand on Morgan's cheek. "I'm the worst girlfriend ever. I didn't even check on you. I've been so overwhelmed by this that I didn't even come right away to see if you were okay." 

"No, you're not and you know that I'm okay. I wouldn't have played if I wasn't and you know that." She assured her and gave her hand a squeeze. "Please stop beating yourself up."

"Okay, okay. I'll try…" Morgan could tell she was about to start rambling again so she immediately leaned over and kissed her cheek. Julie let out a breath of slight relief before she found herself smiling a little. "I'll try really hard." 

Morgan was satisfied with that and before she could say anything else, Julie wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer to her. They sat in silence for a few moments as the tape of the game played on the screen. The more they watched the more they realized that they were apart of something really special. The game that day went exactly how it was supposed to and there was a reason that miss happened and that Carli made her chance. 

Not only was the team something special but the comfort Julie and Morgan found in each other showed them that they were something special, too. 

"Hey…" Julie said softly as the game was long forgotten and her focus stayed on their hands in her lap. Morgan took a moment to look up at her but when she did, there was clear worry on her face. "I love you."

The admission took her by surprise because they hadn't exchanged those words yet. Julie was just about to say something more when Morgan cut her off. "I love you, too." The nervous speech Julie was about to give was long forgotten as she broke out into a smile and leaned forward to kiss her. 

Julie was the first one to pull back and she lingered slightly. "We're going to win." She smiled as she finally started to believe those words and believe what Morgan said about them being meant to get this far. "We're going to do this and I'm going to show everyone how much I love you. Even if we don't win, I'll show them…"

The words scared Morgan only for a moment. She knew that meant being out to the world but just as her words had comforted Julie before, Julie's words now had done the same for her. She knew no matter what that everything would be okay because they had each other. 

Days later what was meant to be happened and they won the World Cup. Morgan had an amazing feed that lead to Tobin's goal and Julie played like her usual self as a crucial member of the back line. And when it came down to the celebrations, they were sure to find each other and show the world what they had and show the world another one of the amazing things this team had given them.


End file.
